


Liquid Confidence

by LacieDayParade



Series: SWTOR Romances [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been saving this bottle for a long time, Captain." Corso stands before you, said bottle held in his hands. He looks down at it steadfastly, eyes refusing to meet yours. You smile to yourself; even now, after you've been through so much together, he still can't flirt with you to your face.</p><p>---</p><p>Based on a specific conversation you have with him in-game. Link to screenshots (not mine!) in end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Confidence

"I've been saving this bottle for a long time, Captain." Corso stands before you, said bottle held in his hands. He looks down at it steadfastly, eyes refusing to meet yours. You smile to yourself; even now, after you've been through so much together, he still can't flirt with you to your face.

"It's a rare vintage, Ord Mantell 423 BTC. I thought I'd use it when we had reason to celebrate… But most of our victories aren't really the 'raise a toast' type." He glances up, eyes meeting yours for a split second, before falling back to the bottle he holds between you. He takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself.

"Captain, it would be my great pleasure if you'd share this bottle with me. Maybe somewhere… private?" His voice rises, making the statement a question instead. You take a few moments to study him. He's hunched in on himself, as if waiting for your verbal backhand. He expects you to say no.

Smiling seductively, you lift his chin with your hand, placing your palm against his cheek. He leans into it unconsciously.

"Keep the bottle," You tease, before leaning up to kiss him. You feel him smile into the kiss, his arms wrapping round your waist. You pull away from him, leaving him confused. As you walk backwards slowly, you shrug your jacket off, leaving it on your chair.

Understanding dawns in Corso's eyes, and he follow you to your quarters. Once inside, you slam your hand against the door controls, closing and locking them. Turning around, you see Corso standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for, farm boy?" You smile gently at him, taking the bite out of what he would normally find insulting. You walk over, and the two of you work together, quickly discarding all but your undergarments.

You push Corso backwards; he falls onto the bed, and you quickly straddle him. His hands land on your hips, the position comfortable. Corso pushes up, catching your lips in a kiss. You lose yourself in it, tongue slipping into his mouth. He moans, grinding against you. Smirking, you bite his lip, revelling in the following hiss. One of your hands slides up, fingers tangling in his dreadlocks. The other slides down to the waistband of his pants. You pull back, glancing at him as if to ask permission. In response, he grinds against you again. You smirk.

—-

"My life'd be about perfect if I could stay right here forever…" Corso says later, when your head lays on his chest, arms wrapped around each other, still in bed. A comfortable silence settles between you.

"You were right." You say, suddenly. Corso glances down at you questioningly. You turn away, burying your head in his chest. Your voice is muffled as you continue "Sometimes it is nice to have someone who'll take care of you." You feel Corso smile against your hair, pressing a kiss to your temple.

He begins humming softly, the warm vibrations lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As it said in the summary, this is based on a specific conversation that F!Smuggler has with Corso during your romance.
> 
> http://r33nie-plays-swtor.tumblr.com/post/60010687998/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to kudos and comment :o)


End file.
